


Two Blue Crescents (And One Purple Streak)

by SioDymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: In an alternate universe where Lance is part-Altean, he's having trouble figuring out where he belongs and ends up talking to the only guy who could possibly understand what he's going through...





	Two Blue Crescents (And One Purple Streak)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRisingSign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingSign/gifts).



Sleepily, Lance tried to go through his daily skin-care regimen. Face scrub to get all the oil off his face, then half an hour wearing his home-made face mask while listening to chilled music before finally taking it all off and going to get some breakfast.

Even after finally being home on earth Lance kept up with his morning routine. Honestly he could admit it was partially out of habit and partially a coping mechanism. Pampering his face was something that always helped him stay calm. A way to at least try and mentally prepare himself for all the craziness he went through each day. And even after getting back to Earth, things had yet to calm down.

As he peeled away his pea-green face mask he was reminded once again of one of the biggest changes to happen to him. Looking back at himself he was surprised to see two pale blue crescents underneath his eyes.

He still wasn’t use to those.

After all their exposure to pure Quintessence it turned out Keith wasn’t the only member of team Voltron with a family secret they never knew about. And when Lance had finally been able to talk to his family about it they’d simply said they had been planning on telling him when he got back from the Garrison. How his mom had met an Altean man who had visited Earth in secret to check on the blue lion...

He was left with so many questions now he honestly didn’t know what to do.

On one hand Allura and Coran had been confused and doubtful, but after his heritage had been confirmed they’d been nothing but supportive of him. Promising him that he could come to either of them with any questions or concerns about Altean culture. He wanted to appreciate what they were trying to do for him, even if he still wasn’t sure what he was even going to do with all this new information. They seemed so positive that he would make a wonderful Altean.

But then on the other end of the spectrum was his family. Trying to be supportive and promising that this didn’t change anything about him. That he was still the goof-ball, lovable flirt, wonderful son and awesome big-brother he’d always been. They said it so earnestly, he wanted to believe them. They were positive he’d always be the human boy they knew and loved.

It was like without meaning to everyone he knew was trying to pull him in two separate directions…

And for the life of him he couldn’t figure out which idea, if either, he actually believed.

At least the gang was treating him some-what normally. Pidge wasn’t afraid to tease him, and they were still bros. Hunk had loads of questions for him about his “super-secret Altean family” but at the end of the day they were still good friends too. And Shiro was still Shiro, always looking out for him and everybody else. They almost helped him believe that nothing else was going to change…

Sighing, Lance just starred at those blue marks on his face as he finished getting ready, brushing his hair and teeth before finally pulling on his newest uniform and heading out to join Team Voltron for breakfast.

It felt so weird wearing the old Garrison cream and orange again, especially after getting so use to that Altean armor. And now that he had a permanent blue hue he couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious of how everything he wore almost clashed with his face. A couple times now he’d considered putting foundation over the marks, but whenever he brought it up to Allura or his Mom they’d both get this sad-look on their faces that made him feel bad. So for now the marks would stay, and he’d just have to deal with that.

As he stepped into the elevator he was surprised to see Keith already there. “Oh! Uh- Hey!”

“Hi.” Keith gave him a curt nod as the elevator doors slid shut and they started heading down to the Garrison Cafeteria.

Had elevators on earth always felt this long? Or was he just so use to the castle’s technology? The whole time Lance felt uncomfortably silent. He caught himself continually looking over at Keith’s face, specifically at the purple streak along his cheek. It dawned on Lance quietly that if anyone knew what he was going through right now it’d be Keith.

Not even fully-realizing what he wanted to ask, Lance found himself blurting out “How did you do it?”

Keith turned, giving him an incredulous look. “What?”

“After finding out about your blade, and your mom, and everything else, how did you hold it all together?”

Keith went quiet after that, long enough for Lance to get nervous. And then he finally answered. “I… I really don’t know. For a while I hated it, like something was being forced out of me, or that this was all some sort of cruel trick. But eventually it all began to fall into place. All those years I questioned who I was, or why I felt so different… I realized it was all for a reason. And now I feel like I’ve found this part of me I always knew was missing.”

“I guess that’s my problem.” Lance said softly, unconsciously reaching up to rub at his face. “I don’t think I ever really felt like that. Sure sometimes I questioned my worth, but I never felt like a stranger in my own skin. Not like this at least.”

“It takes time. But eventually you remember that you’re still you. You should try talking to people.”

Lance turned and gave Keith a slight smirk. “Is that what you did, Mr. Touchy-Feely?”

“No.” Keith replied bluntly. “But I know how much you like talking to people, it’d probably make you feel better.”

Lance pretended to be offended but he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah… I guess I do. You think that’s the Altean in me?”

“Possibly. Being strongly empathetic to others does seem like a trait you guys all share.” Keith replied lightly. With that the elevator doors finally opened and the smell of cooking eggs over-powered the small room. “Come on, you can worry about that later. We have to get in line before they run out of bacon.”

Keith did have a point. Back in the day fights over the last strip of bacon could get violent around the underclassmen. Picking up a tray Lance joined him in line. When he looked over his shoulder he could see Pidge and Hunk already camping out at one of the nicer tables near the south entrance. And in the back of his mind he hoped that Keith was right…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! As mentioned above this was a gift! (BTW if your interested in my writing feel free to check out my tumblr for more information, https://siodymph.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
